


How Mature of You

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OTP Battle 2014, being kagami is Suffering, illusions to sex but nothing graphic, mario kart makes kuroko have a dirty mouth, poor ace kagami being surrounded by these hormonal teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wanted to get the notes he missed from Friday, and Kuroko and Takao are shameless flirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Mature of You

“Go away!” Takao yells at the doorbell.

Kuroko rolls his eyes and pauses the video game they were playing.    
“It’s probably Shintaro-kun,” Kuroko reminded as he got up from Takao’s lap.

He opened the door, not bothering to look at who was in the doorway before greeting, “Hello, Shintaro-kun. Kazu-kun is here already.”

A surprisingly gruff voice answered him, not at all the one he was suspecting. “Are you blind, Kuroko? And who the hell is Kazu-kun?”

Kuroko looked up, and instead of being met with green orbs obscured by a pair of glasses, he saw deep red ones. 

“Kagami-kun, hello,” Kuroko said, stepping back, allowing his light into the house. 

“Shin-chan has terrible timing,” Takao  said, a lollipop dangling out of his mouth. He was walking into the entry to greet ‘Shin-chan’ but stopped in his tracks when he saw the red head. 

Kagami was getting frustrated. “Why the hell do I keep getting mistaken for that Midorima bastard? And what the hell are you doing here?” Kagami complained, directing his last question at Takao, who was smiling mischievously at this point.  

Takao shifted his weight and posture, becoming more relaxed and exuding comfort. “I could ask you the same thing,” he replied easily. 

Kagami looked ready to bust a vein. Before he could, however, Kuroko returned. (When did he even leave?)

“Please don’t yell at my guests, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko scolded a paper folder in his hands. 

Takao laughed as Kagami ducked his head in shame. 

“Here’s  the work you missed on Friday. I need to use my notes this weekend, so you just copy them over while you’re here,” Kuroko said, handing his notebook and folder to the redhead. 

Kagami nodded. “Thank you.” Kagami scanned the area, seeing if there was anywhere else he could escape to. Failing to find a more secluded corner, he asked “Can I just work right here?” gesturing to the table by the kitchen.

Kuroko replied with, “That’s fine. If we get too boisterous, tell us to keep it down. If you  need help, just ask.”

Kagami laughed uncomfortably. “You make it sound like you’re gonna be having sex in there. Don't get me wrong, you’re free to do who and whatever you want, just. Please. Spare me.” 

Kuroko patted his shoulder comfortingly. “I don’t plan on compromising your maidenly virtue today, Kagami-kun. Your purity remains intact another day.” 

“You make it sound like I’m a total prude.”

Kuroko didn’t even deign that with a verbal response. 

“Fine, fine, whatever, point taken.”

Takao tugged on the shorter boy’s elbow, breaking up the friendly banter. “C’mon, we need to finish the game,” he whined. 

Kuroko sighed and followed him. Kazu-kun was as annoying as he was cute. (Very.)  

Takao sat down happily cross-legged, leaning against Kuroko’s couch. When he tried to sit next to him, Takao pulled Kuroko into his lap, not caring that Kagami had a perfect view of everything going on.

“Haha, no. I’m cold,” Takao said, by way of excuse. 

“Someone’s getting jealous,” Kuroko teased gently, picking up his controller. Before Takao could defend himself, Kuroko had resumed the game.

Mario Kart was back in action. 

“You asswagon, did you just use a blue shell against me?” Kuroko said calmly, his eyes never breaking from the screen. Overhearing, Kagami tried very hard to resist breaking out into laughter. Kuroko never curses, but Mario Kart wound him up to this point? How… unexpectedly expected. What a nerd. 

“That’s right, Ghost-Man,” Takao said, using his irritating (adorable) nickname for Kuroko. 

Kagami still held it together, copying notes, ignoring the shouts coming from the next room over. 

“Eat my dust, Kazu-kun.”

“Tet-chan, you shithead!”

“Betrayal! I declare betrayal!”

“All's fair in love and war, hawk-eye. You know that.”

Kagami thought that his missing school was totally worth catching up on the work if it meant he got to listen to this gem of a conversation. 

About ten minutes later (in the middle of another round) the door jam squeaked, signaling someone entering the house. 

Kagami stood up, prepared to fight the intruder. (Kagami, the manliest man, is always ready to fight.)

He needn’t have worried, however. “I’m coming in,” A deep voice called. 

A blur of black raced past him. 

“Shin-chan!” Takao yelled, launching himself at the tall boy. “Tet-chan is a meanie!”

“How mature of you, Kazunari,” Midorima chuckled, no venom in his words. 

He stopped when he saw Kagami. “What are you doing here?” He asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

Kagami was offended. “Oi! I’m just getting notes from Kuroko! No need to get all pissy.”

Midorima’s eyebrow lifted and he smirked. Oh, this redhead was so fun to get riled up. “Oh, I’m the one getting pissy, as it were?”

Kagami stood up. He should leave before he ended up hitting any of his opponents.

Takao giggled out, “Someone’s feeling  _ feisty _ today.”

“Thank you for giving me the notes,” Kagami said, ignoring the comment. He collected his papers and made his way out of the doorway. “See you Monday, Kuroko.”

Before the door closed, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone making out and a decidedly erotic moan.

“Hey, hey, no boners in Mario Kart,” Takao said, not sounding all that bothered. 

“Guess we’ll just have to take care of it beforehand then, right?” Kuroko murmured.

Kagami slammed the door closed before he could hear anything more. 

_ What the actual fuck.  _


End file.
